<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все мы люди by Sinrin_F</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197577">Все мы люди</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinrin_F/pseuds/Sinrin_F'>Sinrin_F</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daily Routine, Gen, Missing Scene, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinrin_F/pseuds/Sinrin_F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Какая разница на чьей ты стороне, если суть работы от этого не меняется? Ты все еще не принадлежишь себе, у тебя нет своего мнения и ты продолжаешь танцевать под властью чужих запросов.<br/>Иногда... Иногда хочется просто отдохнуть от всего этого. Выйти за границу образа и побыть обычным человеком. Всем нам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все мы люди</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День был окончательно испорчен.</p><p> </p><p>Можно начать хотя бы с того, что в поезде снова придрались к размерам доспехов брата и сотрудник уже намеревался выписывать старшему Элрику грандиозный штраф. Благо обнаглевшего новичка успел осадить вовремя подоспевший смотритель вокзала, среагировавший на дикие крики Стального. Эдвард бы насладился тем, как этот белобрысый щенок выпучивает глаза, смотря на серебряные часы с гербом, но сил на это уже не было. Поскорее бы доплестись до Центрального штаба, сдать отчёт Мустангу и свалить в квартиру отсыпаться.</p><p> </p><p>Чёртового полковника, конечно же, не оказалось на своём рабочем месте, как и Хоукай. Куда свалило ненаглядное начальство, никто так и не сказал – пришлось тащиться в канцелярию и проходить полный процесс всей возни с доверенностями и прочей мутью. Как назло, за справочным столом оказался не знакомый парниша, что знает все проволочки и быстро разбирается со всем необходимым, а какой-то баран, беспросветно влюблённый в бюрократию. Нет, чтобы прийти, швырнуть рапорт на стол и кинуть пару ругательств в надменную рожу Огненного, нет, именно сегодня надо было свалить ему невесть куда.</p><p>Столовая была уже закрыта, любимое кафе оказалось на ремонте, видеть никого не хочется, так что любой общественный транспорт отменяется. Эдвард грузно повернулся в сторону спальных районов и поспешил вперёд. Ал молчал. Уже с похода в канцелярию. Сейчас лучше ничего не говорить старшему, если не хочешь раздуть пламя ещё сильнее, так что Альфонс давал гневу брата побурлить вволю, время-от-времени корректируя траекторию движения этого маленького (как хорошо, что телепатия Элриков не распространяется на бытовые мысли друг друга) сгустка ненависти и злобы.</p><p>Оставив Эда жевать оставшиеся с поезда пирожки, младший скрылся за дверью местного продуктового. Он был уверен, что сейчас в квартире нет абсолютно ничего съестного. Ал всегда перед поездкой заставляет брата разобраться с продуктами в дорогу и есть чаще у себя, а не в столовке, чтобы к отбытию не оставалось ничего скоропортящегося. В этот раз дома не должно было быть даже крупы, так что закупиться пришлось основательно, чтобы прийти в квартиру без нужды высовываться из нее ближайшие пару дней…</p><p>...И обнаружить по приходу частично занятый холодильник.</p><p> </p><p>По большей части это были какие-то дешёвые сосиски, сливки и недопитая банка пива.</p><p>– Эд?.. – Не стоит говорить, что Альфонс абсолютно не понимал, как реагировать на свое внезапное открытие. Брат был в душе, так что не слышал, как его позвали. Младший решил хотя бы попытаться найти какое-то объяснение произошедшему и начал обход квартиры.</p><p>В целом ничего, что могло бы стать причиной для беспокойства не обнаружилось. Если не учитывать чью-то кружку и несколько упаковок вафель, что заняли обычно пустующую полку в навесном шкафчике на кухне. А, и жестяную коробку с чаем, что пополнилась новыми вкусами.</p><p>Парень задумчиво вертел в перчатках кружку с гербом Аместриса на боку. Точно такие же обычно можно увидеть в штабах. Рой Мустанг сюда заходил? Он, по идее, должен знать, где живут братья. Риза ведь помогла им с тем, чтобы получить жилье от государства. Но зачем ему понадобилось приходить в их квартирку? Кто еще это мог быть? Мадам Хьюз? Эд оставляет ей запасные ключи на момент поездок на всякий случай, но она бы не оставила посуду и точно уж – пиво.</p><p>Ал уже успел подумать на Уинри и почти отмел эту идею, как на кухню наконец зашёл уставший Эдвард.</p><p>– Что-то случилось? – Стальной вяло зыркал вокруг, параллельно пытаясь подсушить волосы полотенцем. – Ты не разобрал продукты? Тебе помочь?</p><p>– О. – Альфонс дёрнулся, выбираясь из своих мыслей. – Точно. Извини. Эд, у нас кто-то был.</p><p>– Да? Наверное, Грейсия зашла.</p><p>– Не думаю. – Эдвард, наконец, перевел взгляд на кружку на столе и подошёл ближе больше для того, чтобы пустить младшего к холодильнику у входа, чем из-за интереса. – Да, кто-то оставил её здесь. И ещё вафли и чай. И ещё немного еды в холодильнике, не знаешь кто бы это мог быть?</p><p>– М-м, может кто-то из подопечных полковника. Кто знает, что могло понадобиться этому говнюку. – Алхимик протяжно зевнул и стащил из упомянутой упаковки потрепанную вафлю. – Я пойду спать. Разберёшься тут?</p><p>– Ох, да, конечно! Не волнуйся. Спокойной ночи, братец.</p><p>– Спокойной ночи, Ал.</p><p> </p><p>Проводив взглядом старшего, Альфонс вернулся к продуктам. Надо бы переложить яблоки в большую тарелку и поставить на стол, но вся посуда была в пыли. Бардачище.</p><p>Ал уже даже не задумывался о том, что перенял на себя большую часть бытовой деятельности и всю заботу о брате. Его телу не надо было ни спать, ни есть, ни ничего другого, поэтому он заполнял свои «пропуски» любой возможной рутиной и подробными заметками в дневнике.</p><p> </p><p>– О, вы уже вернулись?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>На подоконнике сидел Энви.</p><p> </p><p>Младший Элрик не успел оторваться от собственных размышлений, так что он просто повернулся к нежданному гостю передом, продолжая протирать застоявшуюся посуду от серого налёта.</p><p>– Да. – В мягкой перчатке скрипнула плошка о салфетку. – Около часа назад. – Альфонс повернулся обратно к раковине, плошка отправилась на своё место, а перчатки принялись за стакан.</p><p>Гомункул задумчиво наблюдал за процессом ещё пару секунд и только после этой паузы позволил себе сдавленно хихикнуть.</p><p>И вот тогда Ал словно проснулся.</p><p> </p><p>            – Подожди! Какого чёрта!? – От резкого движения части доспехов мерзко скрипнули. Но, не смотря на всю безумность ситуации, алхимик своё редкое ругательство практически прошептал. Будить брата и добивать и без того неудавшийся рабочий день еще одной гадостью совершенно не хотелось. Хотя, это всё равно придётся скоро сделать, раз здесь объявился этот змеёныш. – Ты за Эдом?</p><p>            – Нет. – Гомункул сморщил лицо и, наконец, спустился на пол, недовольно косясь в сторону открытой двери в коридор. Спустя секунду он юркнул за спину Элрика и прикрыл её. – Вообще я планировал поесть в относительно спокойной обстановке без лишних глаз, но что-то мне подсказывает, что мне этого не светит.</p><p>            – Поесть. В нашей квартире? – Ал уже отложил посуду и успел переместиться в сторону двери, которую гомункул только что закрыл. Парень вдруг сложил два плюс два и уже в зачастившем сегодня запоздалом стиле понял, что Зависть спешит наделать лишнего шуму не больше самого Элрика и вообще он шипел чуть ли не тише этого глухого голоса, что позволял сотворить Альфонсовский доспех в качестве шёпота. Да, это Зависть. Да, обычно их встречи с ним довольно сильно отличаются от того, что происходит сейчас, хоть и гомункул все так же щурит глаза от раздражения, как он это делает во время драк. Хотя, может быть, сейчас этот прищур вызван больше напряженностью ситуации, чем раздражением.</p><p>            Ал потряс головой. Собеседник удивлённо сморгнул и дёрнулся, вспомнив, что ему был задан вопрос.</p><p>            – Так, э-э… Да. Поесть здесь. Ты наверняка уже понял, что я не намерен сейчас устраивать эту извечную возню в песочнице, так что я был бы даже благодарен, если бы ты посодействовал. – Гость, наконец, полностью скинул с себя передавшуюся от Элрика задумчивость и открыл холодильник. А потом посмотрел на полуразобранные пакеты, хмыкнул и сдвинул часть еды, что была им оставлена, в сторону. Пиво было вылито в мойку. Давно выдохлось.</p><p>            Он готов был сорваться к окну в любой момент, но всеми силами удерживал свое напряжение где-то глубоко внутри на самом крепком поводке. Вот надо было этим трёклятым братьям возвращаться раньше намеченного? Он специально взял на себя всю работу с их документами в штабе, чтобы полностью отслеживать и контролировать их нахождение в городе, чтобы всегда знать, где они примерно находятся, насколько это позволяла сделать бумажная волокита.</p><p>            Ал продолжил протирать посуду от пыли. Энви разобрал пакеты и поставил чайник на плиту, предварительно сняв свисток с носика. На вопросительный взгляд гомункул пожал плечами и сказал что-то в стиле «Ну мы же не хотим разбудить мелкого» и снова хихикнул, но в этот раз от того, как прозвучала сказанная им фраза.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Когда чайник закипел, Альфонс увидел, чьей же оказалась кружка.</p><p> </p><p>Где-то в час ночи Энви рассказал, что чай он таскал сюда в несколько ходок: не любит он один и тот же пить подолгу. Судя по ярлычку, сегодня он решил заварить что-то ягодное. «Фасолине» он тем временем посоветовал с утра заварить какую-то смесь из ксингского улуна, земляники и ромашки. Мол, после стрессового дня утром самое то. Младший Элрик сделал заметку об этом в дневнике.</p><p> </p><p>            Ближе к трем часам ночи приглушенный разговор совсем перестал прерываться длительными неловкими паузами. Ал сидел за столом со стороны двери, но уже не был уверен по какой конкретно причине: чтобы помешать в случае чего пройти недругу к брату или чтобы у того же недруга были пара секунд на смывку, пока старшему ограничен обзор из-за доспехов. Энви же вполне расслабленно растянулся на угловом диванчике у окна и блаженно хрустел своими вафлям, иногда щедро макая их в сливки из плошки.</p><p>Оказалось, что редкие вопросы и приглушенный интерес со стороны остального начальства о вопросах жилья к Элрикам – заслуга Зависти. Он просто раз за разом заминает какие-либо проверки или взгляды в сторону братьев. Причем не только в штабе, но и у себя. Это он принял документы у Хоукай и подменял адреса. На бумаге Элрики живут в доме, что даже не числится в кадастре, так что найти его будет той еще морокой, которую благополучно скинули на Энви. Как обычно. Более того, Ал выяснил, что район, в котором им «посчастливилось» (хотя, если подумать, это действительно можно употребить в положительном ключе) жить, никак не просматривается неким «Большим Братом» из их гомункульской тусовки, что обычно имеет полный доступ к доброй части страны. Но не здесь. Здесь какая-то аномалия то ли из-за проводимых раньше экспериментов, то ли идет сбой потоков, которые может объяснить только ксинговское рентандзюцу – в общем, как-то образовалось слепое пятно и Зависть этим воспользовался.</p><p> </p><p>            В пять, после небольшого спора об азах алхимии, комфорте поездок в автомобилях и кошках, Ал спросил о том, почему Энви так заморочился с документами и какие цели преследует. Тот нахмурился и отвел глаза в сторону. Но не ответил.</p><p> </p><p>            В шесть вафли закончились, гомункул расстроился и задремал под тихое шуршание шариковой ручки по страницам блокнота. Всё-таки здорово, что люди додумались выкладывать свои мысли и впечатления на бумагу. Здорово разгружает голову.</p><p> </p><p>            В девять Ал разбудил парня, неуверенно подергав того за плечо. Он не осмелился сейчас звать его по имени, утро все-таки – Эд вот-вот проснётся.</p><p>Зависть забавно трёт глаза и долго думает, какой чай себе сделать. Чтобы не подставить младшего Элрика, он заварил тот же, что рекомендовал ему вчера же. Щедро забитый френч-пресс как раз настоится до идеальной крепости к тому моменту, как истеричный брат продрёт зенки.</p><p>           </p><p>            Стоя у открытого окна, Энви задумчиво потирает свои напульсники и после меняет привычный гомункульский прикид на скучный уличный костюм, сочетающий в себе одновременно все самые невзрачные предметы одежды, что популярны у серой массы рабочих Централа. Какие-то темные брюки стандартного кроя, куртка цвета мокрого асфальта, охристый свитер. Альфонс впервые наблюдал за преобразованиями облика вблизи и в спокойной обстановке. Ничего особо интересного, выглядит как стандартная реакция, только вспышек поменьше. Видимо на поле боя они создаются гомункулом отдельно, дабы страху и пафоса нагнать. Забавно.</p><p> </p><p>            – Знаешь, Альфонс. – Упомянутый отвлёкся от готовки завтрака Эду. От привычного образа Зависти сейчас остался только отголосок пурпура в цвете глаз и какие-то общие черты лица. Ну и голос он не менял ещё. – Нам всем надо отдыхать время-от-времени. Устаём, как-никак. И ты, и я тем более. Я, м-м… – Он нахмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Ал ждал. – В общем, мы все здесь: что я, что вы двое – занимаемся плясками под чужую дудку. Я рад, что иногда есть небольшой момент для передышки. Это то, почему я вас отбил из основных баз доков, окей? Вы были прикрытием для меня и моей паузы – я прикрыл вас и дал вам паузу. Я надеюсь, что у вас двоих хватит мозгов не трепаться об этом? – Энви начинал раздражаться. Он совершенно не понимал, как сказать то, что хотел и это действовало на нервы. Лишь бы не прохерить единственное убежище, где можно отдохнуть от вездесущего Прайда и не нарваться на какие-то ожидания от ценных жертв в будущем.</p><p>            – У меня. – Гомункул обернулся на голос алхимика. Альфонс не был до конца уверен в своих выводах, но где-то внутри он был искренне рад. – У меня хватит. Я не скажу брату. Спасибо за компанию. Мне… Не хватает таких бесед ночами. – Рука на автомате поднялась к затылку. – Сам знаешь – все мы люди.</p><p> </p><p>Энви смерил взглядом двухметровых доспех, что неловко пытался почесать затылочную часть шлема.</p><p>И улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p>– Да. Все мы люди.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Из коридора донеслось сонное зевание и лязганье. На кухню зашел Эдвард. В комнате приятно пахло земляничным чаем.</p><p> </p><p>– Ал? Ты чего тут сидишь один? Я удивился, когда не увидел тебя в комнате.</p><p>– Доброе утро, братец. – Младший поспешил прикрыть окно и поставил сковороду с завтраком на стол. – Ночь сегодня была такая приятная, решил посидеть здесь и не морозить тебя после душа.</p><p>– Ты меня еще на руках потаскай, и тебе доброе утро. – Эд заворчал в привычной манере, но хорошее настроение младшего уже начало передаваться и ему. – Блин, нам сегодня опять идти в штаб придется. Если нет полковника – увиливание от ответа по рапорту не прокатит. Лишь бы сегодня нам не попался тот баран на справке, с нашим приятелем, что быстро делал все бумажки, было гораздо проще. О-о, классный чай!</p><p> </p><p>Альфонс счастливо наблюдал за еще не до конца проснувшимся братом, что говорил без остановки, уплетал завтрак и щурился от солнца, заливавшего кухню светом. Действительно, он тоже рад этой передышке.</p><p>Ал хихикнул, а Эд вопросительно поднял глаза.</p><p> </p><p>– Знаешь, братец, зайдем по дороге в продуктовый. Купим нашему приятелю вафель.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>